What Happens Becuase of Reunions
by LacksCommonSense
Summary: The Teen Titans split up seven years ago and lots of things have happened since then. Robin holds a reunion and lots of surprises come after it. Coinicident or not?


**So this story has been on my mind for a while now so I decided to go ahead and put it on. Hopefully I will stop thinking about this too much until I at least get a few more chapters on _Classic_ finished. Anyways I can't take full credit for this story. I got the idea from reading a fanfic about Richard and Kori being divorced, so I decided I would write a story somewhat like that. It was a long time ago so I don't remember who wrote but if they read this I hope they like it. Also this story is rated T because Starfire found out she likes cuss words.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Teen Titans.**

* * *

Kori Anders woke up to the sound of her telephone ringing. She hated that sound. Especially this early on Saturday mornings. It was always her ex-husband Richard Grayson calling in order to change the place where they would have to meet. Kori let out a sigh of annoyance before turning over on her side and grabbing the phone.

"Where are we meeting this time?" Kori asked.

"How do you know I called to change the meeting place?" Richard asked in a playful tone. He was always an early riser.

"Because I know you," Kori answered.

"Okay fine. Anyways just bring the girls over to my house at nine," Richard said.

"Fine," Kori answered before hanging up on him. She turned back over on her back and looked up at the ceiling, while taking deep breaths to keep her anger under control. After a few seconds she looked back over at the clock and saw that it was already eight fifteen.

"Shit!" she yelled before jumping out of bed.

Kori ran over to her closet and grabbed a pair of jeans and a black tank top. She quickly put that outfit on before sitting down at her vanity table. She looked in the mirror and saw her shoulder length red hair sticking up in every direction. She quickly brushed it up into a high pony tail before grabbing the white paint that she kept in her room.

A few years before Kori had found out that it was perfectly safe for her to paint her eyes. It was strange that the paint didn't give her eye infections or burn her eyes, but it must have been a Tamaranian thing.

She quickly painted the light green part of her eyes white so that she looked like a normal human. She didn't have to do anything about her skin. These days tons of people had their skin looking just like this. When she was finished she looked at the clock and realized she had set a new record. Just five minutes!

The red headed woman ran out of her bedroom and to the bedroom her daughters shared. She ran in and turned on the lights.

"Good morning my two little sun shines!" Kori yelled. The two young girls groaned and stuck their heads under their own respective pillows. Kori just laughed softly to herself before walking over to the closet.

Kori's daughters were twins and they were only one minute apart. They were also born five years ago when Kori was just twenty and Richard twenty-one.

Sonny was the oldest of the two. She had her mother's hair color and her father's skin tone. Her hair reached the middle of her back. She parted her hair on her left. Sonny's left eye was the same color green as her mother's iris and her right eye was the same color blue as her father's. Sonny was the more outgoing of the two. She also let you know exactly what she thought. Sonny was an overprotective big sister.

Candice, also known as Candy, was the youngest of the two. Like her sister she had her mother's hair that reached the middle of her back and her father's skin tone. But unlike Sonny Candy parted her hair the right. Another difference was that Kori's right eye was the same color as her mother's and her left eye was the same as her father's. Candy was also very shy. She preferred not to say when something bothered her and she tried to stay around her sister.

Kori often called the two of them mirror twins. They were very common on Tamaran.

For Sonny Kori chose a bright pink tank top and a pair of white shorts and for Candy she chose a light blue sun dress.

"Girls get up if you want to go see your daddy," Kori said knowing that would get them up. They both enjoyed going to their dad's house even if they didn't always get to spend a whole lot of time with him. They liked to go because they liked seeing their granddad who was none other than Bruce Wayne himself.

After that Kori helped both of them get dressed with Candy going first because she got out of bed quicker and then Sonny. She just brushed each girls' hair and left it alone. After that they each put on a pair of flip flops that matched their tops.

"Mommy what are we having for breakfast?" Sonny asked as her stomach let out a loud growl.

"Ya'll will just have to eat pop tarts in the car," Kori answered as she poured them each a cup of milk in a glass with a lid. When she was finished she handed Sonny the drinks and Candy the packages of pop tarts. Sonny wasn't as much of a klutz as Candy so it was less likely that she would spill the drinks.

After they were driving in the car for ten minutes they passed the park. Kori knew her daughters would asked questions, after all she still hadn't told him they were going straight to their father's house.

"Mommy, weren't we going to meet Daddy at the park?" Candy asked softly.

"We were. But your father called earlier this morning to tell me that I needed to bring you straight to his house," Kori answered with a sigh.

"But I wanted to go to the park!" Sonny exclaimed rather loudly.

"I know but if your father doesn't take you sometime this week then I'll carry you next weekend," Kori declared. Sonny and Candice each muttered an "okay" before playing paper, rock, scissors.

After that Kori was left to her own thoughts. She remembered how seven years ago the Teen Titans had disbanded and gone their separate ways. Jump City had no more crime, so there was no use for the Teen Titans anymore. Well saying there was no more crime was a bit of an exaggeration, but then all the crime was simply stuff that police officers could easily handle. So the team of five broke up and agreed to stay in touch. That, however, didn't last too long. They had only communicated but their old communicators until they quit working. None of them had bothered to gather anyone else's email, address, phone number, or anything else.

A year later Kori and Richard got married. So many people thought they were the perfect couple. Not too long later Sonny and Candy came along. Around that time Kori and Richard started arguing. It was always stupid stuff. Such as how she was over excited and he was under excited. Or he got up too early and she got up too late. After that they started believing they were too different from one another and were officially divorced a few weeks after the twin's first birthday.

Kori was brought back from her thoughts to the sound of her daughters' screaming. She looked and saw that she was on the wrong side of the rode, and there was an eighteen wheeler not too far away from them.

"Fuck!" she yelled before swerving over to the right side, causing the car that was behind her to nearly crash into her. The car behind her honked and she saw the driver stick his out of the sunroof and flip her off. She just rolled her eyes.

"Did you go to sleep Mommy?" Candy asked.

"No honey I was just thinking," Kori answered.

"I think you were thinking too hard," Sonny said bluntly.

"Maybe so," Kori said letting out a giggle.

They reached Richard's house moments later. Kori noticed that the person who flipped her off was behind her the whole time.

"Girl's your father has visitors. You need to wear your bracelets," Kori said before reaching into her pocket and handing one to each of her daughters.

Like their mother the twins had Tamaranian powers that were controlled by their emotions. Kori had made the bracelets with Richard when they were still babies. These bracelets kept their powers under control at all times. No matter how strong their emotions were. Kori didn't like letting them wear the bracelets for one reason. The reason was that it made each of them blind in their green eyes. You couldn't tell when you looked at them and the girls were used to it, but still Kori hated it. She wished she could contact Cyborg in order for him to make bracelets without any side effects.

Kori looked to her right and saw another car parked over their as well. It obviously didn't belong to Richard. From the looks of it, it was a minivan. Her ex-husband would never be seen in one of them. Unless of course the lives of his daughters depended on hit.

After their bracelets were on the two girls jumped out of the car and ran through the front door yelling "Daddy! Daddy!" with tons of excitement in their voices. Kori sluggishly got out of the car in time to see a man and woman get out of the other car.

They were both African American with chocolate brown skin and matching eyes. Well the man's eyes had a slightly reddish tint to them. The woman was of average height and had curly black hair. She was wearing a yellow sundress. The man very tall, obviously over six feet, and wearing a white polo T-shirt with khaki shorts. The man opened the back door and three kids climbed out. One little girl probably around two and two little boys one around three and the other possibly four. They all had slightly curly hair, but the little girl's was definitely the longest. Kori was sure there was something familiar about them. But she just couldn't place her finger on it.

Richard called Kori early that morning. The phone rang a few times before she finally picked up.

"Where are we meeting this time?" Kori asked. There was obvious annoyance in her voice.

"How do you know I called to change to meeting place?" Richard asked in a playful tone. He decided he was going to play with her mind. He was in a terrific mood.

"Because I know you," Kori replied. She had him their. They had know each other for about ten years now.

"Okay fine. Just bring the girls to my house at nine," Richard answered giving up on being playful.

"Fine," Kori said and hung up. After that Richard got dressed in a pair of jeans and a read T-shirt. He brushed his unruly ebony hair and noticed that his eyes were still as blue as ever. He went down stairs for breakfast all the while humming a little tune to himself.

He was in a great mood because he had finally contacted the other titans last night. Some how they all ended up living in Jump City still just like Kori and himself. He had found the names of all of his fellow titans in a box under his last night. After that he had called his friends.

_~Flashback~_

Richard sat in his room after finishing paperwork. He looked around and noticed that there was a strange box poking out from under his bed. He wasn't sure about what it was so he pulled it out. At the top there were quite a few newspaper clippings about the Teen Titans and under that there were tons of pictures that the titans had taken at random times. At the very bottom of the box there was a folded piece of paper. It read** IMPORTANT.** Curious Richard opened it and saw a list.

Starfire- Koriand'r (Kori Anders.)

Cyborg- Victor Stone (Vic.)

Raven- Rachel Roth.

Beast Boy- Garfield Logan (Gar.)

It didn't take him long to realize it was the aliases, well really their actual names after all it was their superhero names that were made up, of all of his old friends. After that he looked through the phone book and found everyone's names in it except for Rachel's.

He called Vic first. His old robotic friend answered on the third ring.

"Hello," Vic said.

"Hey Cy, remember me?" Richard asked.

"Robin?" Vic asked his voice suddenly sounding more chipper.

"Actually it's Richard now but yep," Richard replied.

"What are you calling for I haven't heard from you in years," Vic stated.

"Yeah I just found everyone's real names. Anyways I'm setting up a surprise Teen Titans reunion at my house at nine tomorrow," Richard said.

"Okay. But why does it have to be so early?" Vic asked.

"That's part of the surprise," his friend said. "Anyways do you happen to know where Raven is?"

"Not a clue."

"Alright thanks, man. Bye."

"Oh by the way where do you live?"

"At Wayne Manor. Do you know where that is?"

"Holy cow you're Richard Grayson?"

"Yep. So don't be late!"

After that Richard called Gar. It took a little while longer for him to pick up.

"Hello, Logan residence," Gar answered.

"Hey BB. Remember me?" the old boy wonder asked.

"Robin? Is that you?" Gar yelled into the phone.

"Yeah, and don't yell in my ears again," Richard said with a laugh.

"Okay so what did you call for?" Gar asked. You could hear the smile in his voice.

"We're having a surprise reunion of the Teen Titans tomorrow," Richard replied.

"How is it a surprise if you're telling me now?" Gar asked in voice that was too serious for him.

"You'll find out when you get to my place at nine tomorrow morning," Richard answered in a slightly hesitant voice. "Oh and I live at Wayne Manor. Do you know where that is?"

"Of course. Why do you live there?" Gar asked in a confused tone of voice. Richard groaned.

"I'm Richard Grayson."

"Dude no ways!"

"I'm not kidding. Anyways would you happen to know where Raven is?"

"Yep."

"Where?"

"In the kitchen."

"How do you know that?"

"Because she's my wife."

"You're kidding," Richard exclaimed in surprise unable to believe his ears.

"Nope."

After that Gar hung up on him.

_~End Flashback~_

Richard was eating ham and eggs when he heard the doorbell ring at ten till nine. He got up to answer and saw a man about the same height as him with dirty blond hair and dark green eyes. He also had tan skin. He was wearing a green T-shirt and jeans.

Next to him was a woman around five foot eight inches. She had long black hair with a violet tent that reached the end of her shoulder blades. She also had violet eyes and very pale skin.

Richard looked over and saw on the blond haired mans back a boy with blond hair and pale skin. He also had green eyes and appeared to be around four or five.

"Gar?" Richard asked just to double check.

"Hey Richard," Gar answered and broke into a huge grin. Richard and Rachel did the same. The ebony haired man took a step back and the family of three stepped in. "Hey don't you have a butler to answer the door for you?"

"Yeah, but he's upstairs getting one of the rooms ready," Richard answered in mysterious tone. "Why don't you two come to the kitchen. There's already food."

"Gar don't even start," Rachel said suddenly. Gar pouted and Richard realized it was most likely going to be a question about whether or not Richard had tofu.

"Don't worry there are tofu eggs and bacon already cooked," Richard said. Gar's face lit up and the young boy on his back laughed in delight.

"What's you son's name?" Richard asked Rachel when they reached the kitchen and both father and son were digging into the food.

"Derrick," Rachel answered. "Is Cyborg coming?"

"Yeah," Richard replied. "He should be here anytime."

Just a few seconds after that Richard her the front door open and the sounds of "Daddy! Daddy!" enter the house.

His three guest looked at Richard in surprise. Suddenly the door burst open and two little five year old girls came running in, but they stopped short of the door.

"Sorry, Daddy," Candy started in her quiet voice. "We forgot you had guest."

"Don't worry about it," Richard said. "These are just some old friends of mine and your mothers."

"Oh okay. Does that mean we can take these bracelets off?" Sonny asked. Richard was about to reply until Rachel interrupted him.

"Why are they each blind in their green eye?"

"You noticed?" Richard asked and Rachel nodded her head yes. "They were those bracelets to keep their powers under control, but one of the side effects is that as long as those are own their wrist they are each blind in one of their eyes. Oh and yes you may take them off."

The girls did just that.

"Where's your mother?" asked their father.

"She's still getting out of the car," Sonny said. "She nearly had a wreck on the way here."

"What happened?" Richard asked sounding concerned.

"She was thinking too hard," Candy stated. Richard nodded. He decided he would ask his ex-wife about it later.

A few moments later Kori and the African American couple walked in. Along with the three children. Kori was holding the little girl.

"Hello fellow former Teen Titans. Welcome to my humble abode," Richard said rather loudly.

* * *

**Well that's the end of it. Please tell me what you think. P.S. please do not think all chapters will be this long. **


End file.
